


Loving You is Easy

by hogwarts_is_frozen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon verse, F/F, First Time, Shameless Smut, Virgin!Elsa, elsamaren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwarts_is_frozen/pseuds/hogwarts_is_frozen
Summary: Drabble of Elsa and Honeymaren's first time ;)
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Loving You is Easy

"Elsa are you almost done with those vegetables yet?" Honeymaren asked, the hint of a laugh colouring her voice. The woman in question was hunched over her chore, knife held awkwardly in her hand as she cut potatoes and carrots into precise portions, the tip of her tongue poking out from between her teeth. The sight of that small patch of pink brought a flood of heat to Maren's cheeks as she recalled how not too long ago that very same tongue had swept across her lower lip as the two of them tenderly exchanged kisses in the meadow before being unceremoniously interrupted by the Wind Spirit.

Being that she was a high-ranking warrior and having inherited her mother's beauty, Honeymaren had been in her fair share of romantic relationships, but being with Elsa was like nothing she'd ever experienced before, and it had nothing to do with her abilities. For one, she was undeniably the most gorgeous woman Maren had ever encountered, like a goddess among mortals (even though Elsa insisted she were a flesh-and-blood human). And there was something about her that demanded respect, yet still held a fragility to her that was somehow just as enticing. She'd ruled nations, reconciled feuds that spanned generations, consulted with the Spirits of nature, traveled to Ahtohallan, and wielded magic so powerful she could destroy entire armies with the flick of her wrist. Elsa could have chosen anyone she'd wanted for a partner – man or woman – but for some reason she'd chosen Honeymaren, and for that, the warrior would thank the Sun and Moon Spirits each and every day.

Like the ice she commanded, Elsa was clearly full of many different facets and layers. And from the moment they'd met, Honeymaren decided she'd wanted to explore each and every one.

"I can feel you staring," Elsa said not looking up from her task as she added the perfectly chopped vegetables to the stew that bubbled over Maren's hearth. "What's on your mind?"

In lieu of an answer Honeymaren simply smiled softly, her warm brown eyes full of something Elsa couldn't put a name to. The woman then slowly stepped into Elsa's space, carefully watching the other woman's body language for any signs of distress. When her only response was eyes widening in surprise and a dark flush working its way up her neck, Maren decided it was safe to lean in and steal a chaste kiss that she allowed to linger a little longer than she normally would. When the Northuldran pulled back, Elsa's eyes were hooded, and her face was so red it was a wonder she didn't pass out with all the blood rushing to her head.

"W- what was that for?" Elsa said a little breathlessly.

Honeymaren tried not to look too satisfied with herself, she loved all the reactions she could still get from Elsa even though they had been romantic partners for almost three moon cycles now. The Spirit Guardian seemed to be very sensitive when it came to Maren's touch, she even recalled a time she had accidentally caused Elsa to start flurrying.

"You," Maren said.

Elsa raised a single delicate eyebrow. "Hmm?"

Honeymaren chuckled low in her chest. A sound that made the hairs on the back of Elsa's neck stand at attention – a sensation, Elsa decided, she didn't entirely dislike. "You asked me what was on my mind, snowflake. My answer… is you."

The blonde flushed again and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, fidgeting under the weight of Maren's heated gaze. The warrior was always doing things like this to Elsa, flirting with her or giving her compliments. It wasn't that Elsa didn't enjoy the attention; it was just that she never knew what the appropriate response was. But for some reason she was feeling a little bolder than usual this evening.

"Is that so?" Elsa said taking a step forward so that the two women were sharing the same air, with the blonde standing only a few inches taller than Honeymaren. "And what exactly was it about _me_ that you were thinking about?"

The Northuldran woman was caught off guard by the huskiness of Elsa's voice. It wasn't very often that Elsa was this forward with her. Usually it was Honeymaren who was the more 'dominant' one in their relationship, but that being said she knew that Elsa was still new to opening herself up to others, and so the brunette allowed the other woman to dictate their pace. Maren didn't mind taking things slow when it came to Elsa, she felt unbelievably lucky just to be permitted within three feet of Elsa, let alone anything else.

A coy smile sprung to Maren's lips and her eyes darkened. "Snowflake, if I revealed all the things that go on in my head involving you, I just might scare you off."

Gooseflesh spread all along Elsa's arms and she swallowed thickly, eyes occasionally flitting down to the fullness of Maren's lips. "I think you might be surprised at what I can handle. I am Guardian of Arendelle and the Forest after all."

Honeymaren had now completely forgotten about their dinner that still simmered in the corner, her senses were filled only with Elsa. The sight of

Elsa's flushed cheeks, the sound of Elsa's uneven breathing, the feeling of Elsa's body heat, the smell of Elsa – newly fallen snow. But there was one thing missing, so the warrior reached up to slide her fingers around the back of the blonde's neck, pulling her down and humming as she tasted Elsa's mouth. The two of them remained that way until Maren had to part for air. Locking her eyes with Elsa's, which now bordered on black, Honeymaren took Elsa's free hand in her own, threading their fingers together, "you okay?"

Elsa nodded. She may have been the queen of ice and snow but right now every inch of Elsa was on fire, and for the first time she was more than willing to throw herself into the flames. This was not the first time she and Honeymaren had kissed, in fact there had been a plenty of instances where the two of them had lost track of time because of it. However, tonight seemed different; the way Maren was looking at her was driving Elsa crazy and she found herself wanting to show the warrior just what she was doing to her. Elsa just wasn't entirely sure how exactly to do that. In the end she decided to just follow her body's instincts.

Recapturing Honeymaren's lips with own, Elsa wrapped her arms around the other woman's neck and pressed herself against her so that the entirety of their bodies was connected. Elsa sighed into Maren's mouth, enjoying the feeling of the softness of the brunette's full breasts against her own and gasped when two hands roughly grabbed her by the hips to hold her in place. When Elsa shyly ran her tongue along Honeymaren's bottom lip the other woman made a noise deep in her throat the sounded suspiciously like a growl.

A surge of possessiveness overtook Maren as she accepted Elsa's invitation and deepened the kiss, allowing her tongue to sweep into the other girl's mouth. The Northuldran took her time kissing Elsa thoroughly, savouring the small noises of arousal the blonde made and how she tasted of peppermint. Elsa was so prim and proper all the time and Honeymaren absolutely loved that she alone held the ability to turn the former queen into a whimpering, quivering pile of mush.

Slowly, Maren slid her hands down from her possessive hold on the blonde's hips to firmly grasp Elsa's rear.

Elsa broke apart from their passionate kiss with a gasp.

"Sorry," Maren said hurriedly, "I must have got a little carried away."

Elsa quickly grabbed the other woman's wrists, preventing Honeymaren from moving them to their original location. "No, no, it's fine. I- you just took me by surprise, that's all."

Something predatory flashed in Honeymaren's eyes before she surged forward and latched onto the delicate column of Elsa's pale neck. She spent the next few moments placing wet, open-mouth kisses along Elsa's neck and ear, causing the blonde's thoughts to fizzle out like a dying candle.

"Oh God, Maren," Elsa groaned letting her head fall back and clinging to the woman's shoulders to prevent her knees from buckling beneath her.

The next thing Elsa knew, she was being guided backwards towards Honeymaren's sleeping mat before strong arms eased her down on the soft furs.

Honeymaren lay down next to Elsa and allowed the other woman time to catch her breath. The warrior simply stared down at the beautiful vision before her; Elsa's flushed chest heaving, white hair mussed and fanning around her head, and lips swollen from kisses. Smiling sweetly, Maren swept Elsa's bangs away from her face before cupping the other woman's cheek, waiting for Elsa to focus on her partner's face. "Hey, snowflake. You okay?"

Elsa could barely think straight, her entire being swam with everything Honeymaren and she struggled to maintain control as frost crusted her nails. But as she looked up into the brunette's tender gaze Elsa felt her chest constrict with emotion and leaned into the other woman's touch. "I am," she said. And I think… I'm ready."

The Northuldran warrior blinked at her in surprise, "Are you sure, snowflake? You know we don't have to. I am more than happy to just continue doing this," she said smiling and running a thumb across Elsa's lower lip.

The action was so tender yet so intimate that it caused Elsa to shudder. "Yes, I am sure. I want this… I want us," she said softly. "I'm just a little… nervous." The small tremor in her voice made Maren want to pull the blonde close and simple hold her.

Instead, Honeymaren kissed her gently. "Don't worry, snowflake we'll take it slow," she said reassuringly. "Have you ever," she paused, "tried it yourself…? I mean, on your own?"

The blush colouring Elsa's cheeks now flared anew, and she cleared her throat. "Well… there were a few times I suppose," the former monarch said looking extremely uncomfortable, "but I never actually… finished."

"Never?" Honeymaren exclaimed in disbelief, probably a little too loudly. No wonder Elsa could be so uptight. But when Elsa glared at her, she smiled. "You are so unbelievably adorable do you know that?" Maren said, trying her best not to further embarrass the poor girl.

Elsa gave her a sour look. "I don't see how the prospect of an inexperienced lover is… adorable. I'd think it would put most people off," she said with the smallest hint of a pout.

"Well, as you might have already realized, snowflake, I am not like most people. And I was never one to back down from a challenge," Honeymaren said lowering her voice and leaning in close to husk in Elsa's ear. "If at any point you want me to stop, say the word. Now just relax and let me take care of you my beautiful snow queen. _I want to please you_."

Those last two words sets Elsa's skin on fire and suddenly the tent had become stifling and her tunic too restricting. Reaching up she tangled her hands in Honeymaren's chocolate curls, yanking her down into a searing kiss that had teeth clicking and noses bumping. When Maren thrust her tongue into Elsa's mouth, Elsa couldn't stop the small whimpers and moans that bubbled up from somewhere deep in her throat.

Then with agonizing slowness, Honeymaren started trailing searing kisses across Elsa jawline, down her neck, and all along her chest and collarbone. When the brunette gently bit down on the sensitive skin where her neck met her shoulders, Elsa felt herself arch off the furs to press herself more firmly against her lover's body.

"Mmmmaren," Elsa moaned, grabbing fistfuls of fur under her. When Honeymaren slid one of her hands under Elsa's tunic to lightly run her fingertips along the blonde's stomach Elsa had to cover her mouth with one of her hands to prevent herself from making what she was sure would have been an extremely lewd sound.

With a wet pop the Northuldran released her hold on the other woman's neck and gave her an almost angry look. Taking Elsa's hand away from her mouth and gently guiding back to the furs, "I want to hear you," she growled. "Don't worry, the hides are very good at keeping noises in, and I put out the traditional marker over the doorway to show we do not wish to be disturbed."

Normally, hearing that the people passing Honeymaren's tent might draw certain conclusions about what the two of them were doing based on whatever was hanging outside might have bothered the snow queen. But right now, all she could focus on was how much she enjoyed the feeling of Honeymaren's bare skin on her own. And before she could process what was happening, Elsa watched with a mixture of excitement and surprise, as Maren rolled her over and straddled her. Gazing up at the Northuldran warrior in fascination, Elsa felt her breath hitch as Maren slowly pulled her tunic up over her head, revealing a deliciously toned stomach and the thin hide wrapped around her breasts.

"Like what you see, snowflake?" Honeymaren said with a smug smile, but Elsa still caught the slight blush that coloured her tanned cheeks.

Finally managing to find her voice Elsa looked deep into her lover's eyes, "You are so beautiful," she said running her hands up the other woman's thighs before letting them wander up to the hard planes of Maren's abdomen. Elsa felt the muscles ripple under her touch and couldn't help a swell of pride that filled her chest when Honeymaren shuddered before her eyes slid shut.

Even though Maren was the one above her, Elsa had never felt more powerful. She was the one doing these things to the warrior and found herself greedy for more. Taking a single finger Elsa traced a path up the center of Maren's stomach, leaving a trail of thin ice crystals in her wake, causing a lovely moan to escape the woman's lips. Elsa reflexively licked her own lips as the ice on Honeymaren's skin began to melt and blushed as she wondered what it would be like to chase those water droplets with her tongue.

Just as the blonde decided she wanted to act on her desires, Maren grabbed her wrists and pinned them up over her head and pressed her forehead against Elsa's so that her hair fell down in a curtain around the two of them. "Unfair," she whispered, breathing uneven.

"What is?" Elsa asked.

"That you can do these things," Honeymaren said in a huff. "I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you, remember?"

Elsa chuckled. "Sorry, couldn't help myself, but I promise I'll behave from now on."

"Good girl. Now keep those lovely hands to yourself so I can concentrate properly." Maren tilted her head and kissed Elsa again, slowly but so full of want that Elsa was quickly squirming beneath her.

Slowly sitting up, Honeymaren brought her hands to the hem of Elsa's tunic. It was the first gift Maren had given Elsa, as was traditional of the Northuldra, to show that Honeymaren was interested in pursuing the former queen. It was made from the hide of a rare white reindeer she had brought down last summer but had been saving for something special. It had taken almost a full moon to hand-stich all the intricate beading and needle work, Honeymaren had done her best to make sure that everything that made up who Elsa was was immortalized in the item of clothing. From the snowflakes that lined the hem of the sleeves, to the pattern that she had copied from the scarf that once belonged to Elsa's mother that ran along the shoulders and neckline. She'd even traded one of her best baskets for a lovely blue belt that she attached to the middle to cinch the waist.

Despite how much Honeymaren adored seeing Elsa wearing the outfit that marked the woman as hers, right now all she wanted was to see it on the floor. But she did her best to reign in her desire and paused. "You still sure about this?" When Elsa nodded her affirmation, the Northuldran helped Elsa pull the tunic over her head before tossing it aside to sit with her own.

Immediately, Elsa became timid and looked away, her shaking hands flew to her breasts; for unlike Honeymaren, the snow queen did not wear a covering.

Maren's eyes became almost sad as she took Elsa's face in her hands. "No. Please don't hide yourself. Oh, Elsa you are so beautiful." Maintaining eye contact, Honey slowly peeled Elsa's hands away and placed them on either side of her head. It wasn't until she sensed the other woman relax a little that she allowed herself to drink in the incredible sight below her.

Maren knew that Elsa was pale, but the newly exposed flesh was paler still, and the warrior couldn't wait to map out the entirety of it with her hands and mouth. Maintaining her hold on Elsa's wrists Honeymaren began to gently place soft kisses along the blonde's collarbone and sternum, throwing in the occasional nip, leaving a trail of small red marks. She needed to mark Elsa this way, and it aroused her almost to the point of insanity that Elsa would look at the marks in the morning and know it was she who had put them there.

Looking up at her lover's face, Maren found Elsa flushed and bottom lip held down firmly by perfect teeth, brows drawn together in an expression of pure ecstasy. Finally releasing her hold on Elsa's wrists, the brunette let her hands run up and down Elsa's ribcage before settling just under the woman's breasts.

Elsa bit down harder on her lip, but she did not pull away or give any indication that she wished to stop. Instead her back arched in encouragement as Honeymaren continued her ministrations.

The Northuldran could have held the weight of Elsa's wonderfully soft breasts in her hands for hours but there was so much left of Elsa's body that she ached to explore. So, she kissed her way over to Elsa's right breast before latching on to a straining pink nipple, swirling her tongue around the stiff peak before sucking lightly.

"Oh!" Elsa's flew open as she gasped at the novel sensation. When Maren switched to suckling on Elsa's other breast while massaging the other, it caused a pleasurable coiling that settled low in her belly. The longer Honeymaren spent worshiping her chest with her touch and oh so glorious mouth, the more Elsa moaned and wriggled beneath her.

Honeymaren couldn't stand it anymore, the sounds Elsa were making were simply too arousing. She needed to see her, all of her. "Elsa, I want to be naked with you. Will you allow me that honor?"

Elsa felt a jolt of electricity jump down her spine at the question and she could feel, rather than see, the frost spreading from her fingers to stiffen the furs gripped tightly between them. A very large part of herself wanted to surrender herself fully to Honeymaren, it was the part of her that couldn't help but recall how good it felt when the warrior had whispered l want to please you, in her ear. But the other part of her, the part that still had vivid nightmares about the day Anna had frozen to death on the fjord, still feared how her powers might react to Elsa being in such a vulnerable… position.

"What's wrong, snowflake?" Honeymaren asked, concern creasing her brow. "It's okay if you've changed your mind. Do you want to stop?"

"No!"

Both Maren and Elsa were a little taken aback by the somewhat panicked tone of Elsa's voice. She inhaled deeply, trying to steady her racing heart and willed the ice back to her. Still a little tense, Elsa looked up into her lover's expression of warmth and affection, and something slid into place. Somehow, she knew this was where she was meant to be and that her body – as well as her magic - would accept anything Honeymaren had to offer.

"Okay," Elsa said.

The warrior cocked her head to the side, reminding Elsa of the feisty little Fire Spirit that often came to visit the two of them. "Okay, what?" Maren asked.

"You may remove the rest of our clothing."

Honeymaren's expression darkened and the beautiful brown of her irises disappeared altogether. It took every ounce of willpower not to tear off Elsa's breaches and underclothes and have her way with the woman, chivalry be damned. But this was still Elsa's first time, and Honeymaren would rather be chaste for the rest of her life rather than ruin Elsa's first experience.

Just as Maren moved to help Elsa slide out of her breeches, Elsa stopped her. When the warrior raised an eyebrow, Elsa smirked. "You first." She said, but it was said in a tone that forbade defiance. The tone of a queen.

Honeymaren felt the hairs along her arms rise at the sound of that tone and leapt off the blonde to obey her command. "Yes, my queen," she purred, quickly stripping off her breeches and unraveling her chest binding. Any potential doubt the brunette may have been harboring disintegrated in that moment. For none of Maren's previous partners had aimed such a look of pure want and desire at her as Elsa did now.

For as long as Elsa could remember she had been told she was special, beautiful, something to be revered. But as she gazed up at the sight of Honeymaren's naked figure, Elsa knew without a shadow of a doubt they were wrong. It was Maren who was the goddess. Maren who was flawless. Maren, with her sun-kissed skin and muscles built from years of intense Northuldran training.

Scars – some small, some large – littered the woman's lithe body and Elsa instinctively wanted to trace each and every one with her lips. Unfortunately, the woman was currently out of her reach, so instead Elsa settled for using her eyes. Following the well-defined angles of her collarbones to what Elsa was sure were the most flawless pair of breasts that ever existed, they were slightly heavier than her own and were topped with perfectly dark, round nipples. Travelling further downwards, Elsa's gaze drifted over those mouth-watering abdomen muscles again before settling on the small patch of curls that rested at the apex of Maren's thighs.

"Wow," Elsa breathed. Truthfully, it was all she could manage.

Honeymaren smirked at Elsa's lustful stare before laying down next to her on the furs.

The sight of Maren's uncovered body in motion made Elsa's pulse race and mind go completely blank. She was powerless to do anything but lay still and let Maren do as she pleased – not that she was complaining – as the warrior leaned in to kiss her again.

Things quickly heated between the pair as Honeymaren bit down gently on Elsa's bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue, silently asking permission for entrance which Elsa was more than happy to allow. Elsa moaned as Maren's tongue swept into her mouth, gliding and twisting over her own. Somehow Elsa managed to regain control of her limbs as she wrapped her arms around Honeymaren's shoulders, lightly scraping her nails along the woman's back in an effort to feel every inch of the newly exposed skin. At the feeling of Maren's bare breasts against her own, Elsa bit back a groan of pleasure.

Elsa felt Maren's lips move down her neck and nuzzle the tendon along her throat before sucking on Elsa's earlobe. Pleasure arched through her entire body to pool between her legs and she suddenly became aware of just how painfully wet she had become.

Maren chuckled. "You like that?" She asked, repeating the action.

Elsa gasped and gripped Honeymaren tightly by the shoulders, frost spilling slightly from her fingertips, "Yes."

Maren felt the woman shudder as she ran her tongue along the shell of Elsa's ear before letting her hand drift down to one of the blonde's thigh. "I want to touch you, Elsa."

For a moment Elsa was confused, mostly because of way Maren was still worshiping her ear with open mouthed kisses, making it very hard to concentrate. But also, wasn't Honeymaren already touching her? Then Elsa realized exactly what the Northuldran meant and she swallowed. Taking a steadying breath Elsa nodded and lifted her hips so that Maren could slip her leggings and underclothes slowly down her legs.

For a few moments Honeymaren just stared at the former monarch, a look of overwhelming wonder coming over her expression. "By the Four Spirits, Elsa. You are… stunning," she said sweeping the woman into another passionate kiss before Elsa had time to focus too long on the fact that she was now completely undressed.

Elsa allowed herself to be swept up by the kiss and was so overwhelmed with all things Honeymaren she didn't know what to concentrate on first. The feeling of Maren's hands running all over her heated skin, the smell of arousal that crowded her nose, and the sound whimpers and moans – not really sure if they were coming from her or Maren – that filled the tent. When Honeymaren's hand came to settle on her thigh again, Elsa shivered with anticipation. She was unsure what to expect, but she trusted the warrior and even though she was nervous, the ache between her legs told the blonde she wanted this.

Very slowly, Honeymaren ran two fingers through the small patch of white curls covering Elsa's slit, coating them in the dampness she found there. The Northuldran decided to focus solely on stroking Elsa's clit and folds as she didn't know how the other woman would respond to penetration. Maren's ministrations caused Elsa to grab her lover by the shoulders, digging in her nails and letting out a cry of pleasure. "Oh, Elsa you're so wet for me," Honeymaren groaned in her ear.

The blonde barely registered what Maren had said as she was too busy focusing on unbelievable pleasure that the Northuldran was coaxing from her body. It was as if Honeymaren was the musician and Elsa was the instrument she knew exactly how to manipulate in order to produce the most unbelievable music. As Honeymaren continued to stroke her – at a torturously slow pace – she whispered delicious things in Elsa's ear.

"You are so beautiful, so innocent," Maren husked. "I love that no one else has ever touched you like this. No one else has had you moan their name. No one else has ever given you such pleasure. Only I have that privilege. You're all mine."

For some reason the almost feral possessiveness in Maren's tone made Elsa's pleasure rise to new heights and she felt that tell-tale tightening sensation behind her belly button. Whenever she had tried to do this on her own, Elsa would stop at this point, always too afraid of what her body was building up to do. This time however, Elsa found herself desperate to allow her body to finally… finish.

Somehow sensing her lover's needs, Honeymaren picked up her pace and began to rub circles around Elsa's now very swollen bundle of nerves.

"Oh, Honeymaren!" Elsa cried, her hips now bucking wildly. "That feels… that feels…"

"Tell me, _mu ráhkesvuohta_ ," breathed against Elsa's ear.

She wanted to. Elsa wanted to shout to all the Great Spirits how good it felt to have Honeymaren make love to her so wonderfully it made her toes curl. But as soon as the warrior spoke those sweet words in her native tongue, Elsa felt herself tumble over the edge. Her eyes flew wide and her mouth opened in a silent scream as all the muscles in her abdomen jumped in time with the waves of her release.

"Good girl," Honeymaren cooed, "come for me. Don't hold back."

Suddenly, Elsa felt herself becoming too sensitive and reached down to take Honeymaren's wrist in a silent request for her to stop and slumped into a boneless pile of mush. Never had the woman felt so relaxed as she curled into Honeymaren's embrace, resting her head on the warrior's chest and wrapping an arm across her stomach.

Doing her best not to jostle them too much Honeymaren reached behind Elsa and pulled a fur around their intertwined bodies. She could tell Elsa was fighting to stay awake, so she placed a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"I didn't do you," Elsa murmured sleepily.

Maren smiled and held her tighter. "Sleep now, snowflake. There will be plenty of time for that later. We have all the time in the world."

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll get some time to continue this (Elsa does still need a turn after all).
> 
> Also, mu ráhkesvuohta is something I got from some Sami vocabulary and if I did my research correctly, then it is loosely translated to 'my love/lover' in English.


End file.
